Ina Paha-If Perhaps
by Poohbear-29
Summary: A short tag to the episode.


Title-Tag-Ina Paha (If Perhaps)

Rating-T

Author-Winnie

Disclaimer-I own no rights to the show or characters, but enjoy playing in the sandbox. No profit was made as this is, hopefully, just for enjoyment.

Comments-I want more at the end of the episode and wanted a little comfort as well.

Danny could feel Steve trembling as more and more he leaned on them. He had no idea what McGarrett had gone through, but he looked like hell and had shown a part of himself Williams had never seen and hoped never to see again. Steve had broken down after he'd asked about his father and shown a new vulnerability he hadn't shown even after Catherine had left.

"We're almost there, Steve," Williams said as they made their way through the laundromat. Someone had called the police and he nodded toward Duke Lukela and several other officers as Kono and Grover cleared the way.

Steve swallowed convulsively as his vision blurred, but he clung to Williams and Kelly as if his life depended on it. He couldn't make sense of what he felt or come to terms with losing his father all over again. How could he separate the two realities and make sense of everything he was feeling.

"Paramedics are outside, Chin," Lukela said and winced when he saw the damage done to McGarrett's body.

"Thanks, Duke," Kelly said and glanced sideways as McGarrett seemed to lose consciousness and slumped between him and Williams.

"Wo Fat is downstairs! He's dead," Kono told Lukela who nodded and hurried toward the door they'd come through. She turned and shouted for Lukela as Williams and Kelly hurried past her. "Duke, I thought I saw a case down there that might hold some answers to what he gave Steve."

"I'll get it and send it to the hospital!" Lukela vowed.

"Thanks," Kono said and hurried outside in time to see Williams and Kelly ease McGarrett onto the stretcher. They moved back and looked around as the employees of the laundromat were escorted from the building, but kept close enough to be questioned by the police.

"I'm going with him," Williams said as the paramedics quickly worked to stabilize the patient for transport. They started an IV and hooked up monitoring equipment, and although he wasn't a doctor, he could tell McGarrett's numbers were all over the place.

"All right, Danny, we'll be there as soon as we can," Chin said as Grover joined them. "Danny's going to ride in with Steve."

"He's tough," was all Grover said as the gurney was put into the back of the ambulance and Williams climbed in

"You should…"

"I'm staying right here," Williams snapped as the second paramedic got into the driver's seat and turned on the sirens before pulling away from the building. Danny leaned forward and placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Come on, Steve; show us some of that McGarrett stubbornness."

"What's our ETA, Brian?" the medic working on McGarrett asked.

"We're 15 minutes out," Brian Sing answered.

"See if you can shave a couple of minutes off that time…he's all over the place," Kim Chon ordered and knew there was nothing more he could do because of the obvious signs of injections he'd seen. There were also more than a dozen burns to his chest and abdomen and several bruises were darkening across his body. The man was a mess, but he knew McGarrett's 'bad-ass' reputation and hoped it wasn't just a smokescreen. He listened to the man's chest and disliked what he heard as the ambulance raced toward Queens.

The trip to the hospital felt like the longest trip of his life and he sighed in relief as the driver backed the vehicle into the ambulance bay doors and a familiar figure opened the door.

"I'm sure I told you two to try the visitor's entrance," Dr. Carl Lewis said as he helped pull the gurney out.

"Yes, well you know how Steve is, Doc…he likes to keep you on your toes!"

"Then it's a good thing I bought new shoes. Go get the paperwork started and I'll see you as soon as I can," Lewis said and helped steer the gurney into a glass enclosed cubicle as the paramedic rattled off he treatment McGarrett had received so far. "Kaila, get another line in him"

"Yes, doctor," Kaila Stewart said and inserted a needle into McGarrett's arm. They'd been told there were drugs involved and she quickly filled five vials with blood before hooking up the second IV. Through it all Steve McGarrett remained eerily quiet.

Carl Lewis took the stethoscope and placed it against McGarrett's chest. He didn't like what he heard as the paramedic left the room and a second nurse entered. He had no idea what McGarrett had been put through, but there was a man at the ER desk who might have some answers. "Kaila, I need to speak with Detective Williams. Get him on oxygen and I want a full chest series…hell a full body series done ASAP."

"Yes, Dr. Lewis," Kaila said and handed the vial to the second nurse who hurried out of the room.

Lewis spotted Williams at the desk and hurried over as he finished with the chart. "Detective, what can you tell me about what happened to Commander McGarrett?"

"I don't know much, Doc. When we got there Steve was unconscious and Wo Fat was dead. I think Steve was shot and they might have given him drugs of some kind."

"I wish we knew what he was given."

"There was a case there and it should be on the way here…actually, I think it is here," Williams said and hurried to meet Kono, Chin, and Grover.

"Doc, this might help you figure out what they did to McGarrett. It's full of drugs," Grover said and handed over the case.

"I wish I knew what they gave him and what combinations they used. Anything else I should know besides the obvious burns and beating?" Lewis asked.

"Isn't that enough?" Williams asked angrily.

"More than enough," Lewis said.

"There might be something else," Grover said softly.

"What?" Williams asked.

"I saw a cloth and a bucket of water…he may have suffered from water torture."

"How would you know that?" Kono asked.

"I've seen it done and it's not an easy torture. The cloth is placed over the victims face and water is poured directly over the cloth. It's done quickly and a man could drown if it's kept up too long."

"Sonofabitch!" Williams snapped. "Doc, tell me it's not as bad as it sounds?"

"I wish I could, but right now I don't know any more than you do. I need to get back to him so you might as well go to the waiting room and I'll come find you as soon as we're finished the preliminary examination and hopefully I'll have some good news for a change," Lewis said and turned to the nurse at the desk. "Get this to the lab and tell them I need to know exactly what's in each vial and what the effects are."

"Yes, Doctor," the woman said as Lewis hurried back to the examination room.

"X-ray is on the way, Dr. Lewis," Kaila told him.

"Good," Lewis said and moved to the bed, surprised to find McGarrett looking up at him. "Well, Commander, it seem you enjoy making my life interesting. Who did you tangle with this time?"

"Wo Fat," McGarrett answered.

"I thought I told you he is detrimental to your health so stay clear of him."

"I was…but I guess he didn't get your orders."

"X-ray is here, Doctor," Kaila advised.

"Commander, I will be back as soon as they finish with you."

"Okay," McGarrett said and closed his eyes. He thought about the things Wo Fat had told him, but couldn't grasp most of it as the drugs he'd been given continued to affect him. He tried to make sense of what he'd been told, but the only thing he could really grasp was that his mother had raised Wo Fat. It wasn't out of any sense of right or wrong, but from the guilt she felt for killing his mother.

"We're almost done, Commander," the tech told him as they took several x-rays.

Steve nodded, but kept his eyes closed. He must have drifted off because when he opened his eyes again Dr. Lewis and Kaila were back and hovering nearby.

"Welcome back, Commander, we're just waiting for an orderly to bring you up to your room," Lewis told him.

"Home."

"Not today…ask me again in a couple of days. We're still waiting for some blood tests to come back, but I can tell you the drugs he gave you are dangerous and top that off with a concussion, bruised ribs, seven stitches to the wound on your head you're going to be uncomfortable for a while. We're also monitoring your lungs as it looks like you may have gotten some water in them…any idea how that happened?"

"Yeah, not a nice feeling," McGarrett answered and coughed several times.

Lewis took his stethoscope and touched it against his patient's chest, frowning when McGarrett continued to cough. The sound was harsh and he worried about what damage had been done.

"I'm o…okay," McGarrett rasped once the attack ended and he lay back against the pillows with his eyes closed.

"No, you're not, but you will be if you do as I say and rest."

"Dr. Lewis, we're ready to move him upstairs," Kaila said as an orderly entered the room.

"Commander, I'll see you tomorrow," Lewis told him.

"Thanks, Doc," McGarrett said and felt the bed shift away from the wall. He kept his eyes closed as the orderly maneuvered his gurney out of the cubicle.

**5050505050 **

Danny, Chin, Kono, and Lou Grover waited outside the third floor room while the nurses worked to make McGarrett comfortable. They now knew Wo Fat was dead and would not cause their friend any more problems, but something told them Steve needed to talk about what happened.

"You can go in now," Jenny Christian told them once she stepped out of the room.

"Thank you," Kono said.

"You're welcome, but please let him rest," the woman ordered.

"We will," Grover assured her and held the door for the others to enter. Once inside he moved to the window and looked at the injured man. He'd grown to respect this man and his team and was grateful that he'd been given the chance to work with them. They knew how to work a case and if needed they would not hesitate to step on people's toes to get the answers they needed.

"Hey, Boss, welcome back," Kono said when she noticed his eyes were open.

"Thanks, Kono," McGarrett said and looked at the people in the room. It amazed him how tight knit they'd become since forming Five-O. Even Lou Grover had been a good fit, although their first few meetings would have made people scoff at the idea. He sighed heavily, closed his eyes and realized he must have dozed off when he opened them again to find he was alone in the room with his partner.

"I'm sorry, Steve," Williams said softly.

"For what?" McGarrett answered.

"I should have known something was wrong when you didn't show up…"

"Don't go there, Danny. None of this is your fault…I owe you my life," McGarrett told him.

"We didn't know who had you at first, but I knew we had to find you fast. That bastard nearly killed you, Williams observed.

"But he didn't."

"Good thing…I'd hate to have to train a new partner."

"Train…it is kind of hard to get the right inflection on 'Book 'em, Danno,'" McGarrett said with a weak smile.

"That is one thing I wouldn't miss," Williams said seriously.

"Is Wo Fat dead?'

"Yes, he is," Williams said. He knew Steve had already been told this, but also understood the confusion brought on by a concussion and the drugs he'd been given. "He won't be coming after you again."

"Or any of you," McGarrett whispered.

"I don't remember him coming after any of us."

"No, but he was dangerous and he wanted something I couldn't give him. We both know men like Wo Fat would do anything to get what they wanted and I'm glad it never got to that point," the former SEAL said tiredly.

"Good point…go ahead and sleep, Steve," Williams said and moved to sit by the window. Men like Wo Fat thought they were invincible, but they bled like everyone else…the difference was not many people would mourn his death.

Danny looked at his friend and saw the evidence of the brutal torture he'd received at Wo Fat's hands. This was the third time Wo Fat had gotten his hands on McGarrett, and each time Steve was returned in damaged condition. At least he wouldn't have to be looking over his shoulder any more.

"Danny, go home…spend some time with Grace," McGarrett said without opening his eyes.

"You sure?"

"I'm just going to sleep…so yes, I'm sure," McGarrett said, relieved when Williams left him alone. He raised the head of his bed and tried to make sense of what he'd been told. He knew he wasn't related to Wo Fat…at least not by blood, but if he believed Wo Fat's story then some people would say they were 'bothers' by choice…his mother's choice.

Wo Fat was dead, there was no doubt of that, but Doris was alive and in hiding somewhere. Was she a coward for not telling him why she'd let the man escape that day? Would it have affected how he saw her? If he was brutally honest then the answer would have to be no. She seemed to enjoy keeping secrets, and this particular secret had nearly cost him his life on several occasions.

Did Joe White know about their relationship? The answer to that question was easy…yes, he had to know and Steve felt betrayed on that front as well. The only one who hadn't betrayed him was his father. John McGarrett was dead, but Steve could still feel his presence, especially when he worked on the car.

"I miss you, Dad," he whispered and turned to look out the window. His heart was heavy as he remembered some of the hallucinations he'd suffered. It had seemed so real, his father was alive and Victor Hess was the one who was shot.

A slight smile appeared as a picture of a near maniacal Danny Williams came to mind. He wondered what Danny would think if he knew of his other persona and realized that was probably how Danny saw him at first. He'd changed during the time they worked together, but so had Danny and now they worked like a well-oiled machine. He smiled as a nurse entered the room.

"Commander, I am going on break in a few minutes, but wanted to see if you needed anything," Jenny Christian told him.

"I'm good," McGarrett told her as she checked his IV line.

"Do you need something for pain?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, but if you change your mind Kim is covering for me so just press the button."

"I will," McGarrett said and waited for her to leave. His thoughts turned to the memories that were not real ones, but brought on by Wo Fat's drugs and torture. Everything had been so real and now it felt like he was grieving his father's death as if it had just happened and no time had passed.

What would Mary think if he told her of the world he'd been shown? Would she understand his grief? Would she want him to tell her what their lives were like in the other world? He knew he would never tell her about it, not when it would only remind her of how much they'd lost.

Wo Fat's revelations was like a dagger too his soul and intensified his anger toward Doris. God, he wanted to find her and tell her just what her lies had done to him and to Mary. Thank God, Wo Fat's anger had not been directed toward Mary, because he wasn't sure she could have handled the things the man had done. He didn't see his sister as weak, but he knew she had been through a lot in her life. She was a Mom now and seemed to have found something that she excelled at.

Steve's thoughts turned to Catherine and the last time he'd spoken to her. The distance between them now felt insurmountable, but his feelings for her were as strong as ever and he hoped she would return someday and they could start a family of their own. It was at times like this that he felt the emptiness of her loss as a single tear trekked down his cheek. He didn't view it as weakness and resisted the urge to wipe it away as images of Catherine Rollins flashed through his mind and tore at his heart.

McGarrett knew Catherine believed in what she was doing and he prayed she would find the young man and return him to his family. She'd called him twice since the separation; both times she'd said she was closing in on his location. Her voice lacked the strength and passion it usually held and he wanted to go to her, but he knew that was not possible right now.

Steve looked out the window and allowed his thoughts to return to Wo Fat and his hatred toward him. What fueled his anger? Was it simply resentment or jealousy? Did Wo Fat think he should have been treated as her son? Hell, he could have had the position if he'd simply told him. Since Doris' return, Steve had lost his trust in her and wasn't even sure he loved her the way a son should love his mother. There was just too much resentment over the betrayal he felt.

Steve knew he must have drifted off when he heard soft voices near his bed. He wasn't sure whether he should open his eyes and acknowledge them, but felt he owed them that much after everything they'd done to find him.

"Welcome back, Boss," Kono said and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks, Kono."

"You look like you tangled with Kamekona," Grover told him.

"Feels like he sat on me," McGarrett said, grinning at the thought of hi big friend. Kamekona was like a big bear…a teddy bear.

"No," Williams said as he looked McGarrett over. "You don't look like a pancake so no Kamekona isn't the reason you look like hell."

"What time is it?" McGarrett asked.

"A little after 7," Chin answered.

"Morning or evening?" the injured man asked.

"Evening," Kono answered seriously.

"Must have been tired," McGarrett said and frowned when he saw the look on his friend's faces. "Okay, give it."

"Steve, you've been in and out for three days," Williams answered.

"Three days…"

"Dr. Lewis said it might happen because of the drugs and torture," Grover told him.

"He said you might not remember much about the last few days, but that's normal with everything you've been through," Kono assured him.

"Three days…I don't remember any of it," McGarrett whispered tiredly.

Danny knew Steve hated being in the dark and not knowing what had happened during the last three days would weigh on his mind. He could tell him a lot of it because he'd stayed at his side for hours, but did Steve need to know about the fevered dreams and nightmares that had plagued him?

"Danny what happened?" McGarrett asked, swallowing convulsively as he tried to calm his nerves.

"We can talk about it later…"

"Danny…"

"Steve, you don't need to do this now. You were hurt and drugged and it did things to you. Dr. Lewis says most of the drugs that were used are out of your system and you should have no residual effects."

"That's easy for him to say…he's not the one who lived it," McGarrett said softly.

"Steve, I won't say I know what you're going through…none of us do, but sometimes it's better to forget," Grover told him.

"I need to know. I need…"

"To be in control of your life," Williams observed.

"Yes," McGarrett answered.

"You were pretty out of it, Steve, so if I tell you what happened I want your word that you understand there was nothing you could do and no one blames you for what you said or did," Williams told him.

"That bad?"

"Some of it, but it wasn't you talking…it was the drugs," Chin assured him.

McGarrett sighed heavily and looked at the four members of his team. He listened as they told him about the fevered delirium and his attempts to get to Wo Fat. At one point he'd thought Chin was his nemesis and had tried to strangle him before being subdued by Williams and Grover. They told him he'd been placed in restraints for 24 hours. He knew they were leaving some things out, but he didn't push it as his eyes closed. He heard them leave, but knew Danny remained in the room.

"None of this is your fault, Steve…Wo Fat is…was responsible and if he wasn't in hell already then I'd be glad to put him there," Williams told him.

"Thanks, Danny," McGarrett said.

"Any time," Williams vowed.

"I'm glad you are who you are, Danny and no like the other one."

"What was my other one like?" Williams asked and watched as a hint of a smile formed on the other man's face.

"Me," McGarrett answered.

"A BAMF," Williams observed.

"And then some…you shot Victor Hesse while he was cuffed to a hospital bed."

"Yeah, that does sound like you," Williams said. "It suits you and you get things done so don't ever change because this world needs more men like Steve McGarrett."

"Thanks, Danny," McGarrett said.

"Anytime," Williams answered. "Doc says you can go home tomorrow if the blood tests are negative."

"Are you going to pick me up?"

"Figure I might as well since Grace wants to play nurse for a few days," Williams said. "I got the guest room ready for you."

"You don't…"

"I know, but I want too, so no arguments. I'll be here around nine, so don't go anywhere until then."

"I won't…see you in the morning," McGarrett said and watched him leave. It was a relief to know things were returning to normal and he looked forward to spending some time with Danny and Grace before returning to work. Sleep came for him and he embraced the images of Catherine Rollins as the nurse came in to check his IV and vitals.

**5050505050 **

He looked at the picture and knew revenge would be his, but it would take some time. The picture of Steve McGarrett being half carried from the laundry warehouse stabbed at his mind. His son was dead, just like his wife and both had died at the hands of a McGarrett. He could not find Doris McGarrett, but he could find her son and the time was coming when he would make Steve McGarrett pay for taking his son's life.

"Revenge may be a dish best served cold, but mine will be bittersweet," the man said and knew it was time to escape his prison and put his plans in motion.

The End


End file.
